


Kitty's Sharp Claws

by hattoriSei



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hattoriSei/pseuds/hattoriSei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A requested Droog ♠ Jackie (OC) for my moirail</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty's Sharp Claws

He knew it was coming, it was always inevitable. No matter his planning, no matter the precautions he took against, he knew he’d be found out some day. He just…he wished it hadn’t been today.

Looking up into Jackie’s eyes, he pocketed the small box. No chance of that ever happening. Not anymore.

“Yes Jackie? Did you need anything?”

He kept his voice steady, ignorant, even as he was kicking himself inside for being the cause of the clashing emotions in her eyes, the betrayal and hatred. He’d hoped…but no.

She mumbled something and he flinched, visibly this time, but he tried to pass it off as a shiver.

“What was that Jackie dear? You really aught not to mumble, it certainly isn’t lady-like.”

She gritted her teeth and tensed.

“You. Utter. Bastard. You’re pawful, you really are.”

She glared at him, and her usual gentle sparkling eyes were as hard and sharp as diamonds.

“We trusted you, Pawpaw trusted you, I trusted you. But you…

“You turn out to be HIM?”

She stared into his eyes, almost as if she wanted to believe it wasn’t true.

He sighed and snuffed out the cigarette in his hand, moving languidly.

He nodded.

That was all the invitation she needed to lunge forward, blade in hand and slashing at him.

A step back was the only move he made to dodge, but it was a mistake, a miscalculation. The knife slashed through his tie and into the skin beneath, leaving a trail of blood to seep through.

That was it. There was no going back. A new portion of him unlocked, while another closed. At least it was something from her, even if not what he had wanted.

Dark glee and hatred entered his eyes and they looked into her own, freezing her in place for a split second, which was all he needed.

A flip of a card brought out the prized cuestick that was his symbol, which he wasted no time in smashing across her face, and then into her gut. Blood splattered his face as she was knocked back into the door.

Bending over, he lifted her off the ground, as easily as he had when she was just a child. Despite her violent struggles, he forced his lips onto hers.

It was rough and demanding. He could taste her blood, and was sure she could too. He didn’t care. Not anymore. She’d chosen this, not him. And he would put every effort into it.

“Droog,” she moaned.

That was his cue. Dropping her, and ignoring her shriek, he grabbed his card from he’d left it and went out the door, disappearing from the Midnight Crew Headquarters.

Forever.


End file.
